Cookies
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: “The last cookie.” Fang said, his voice filled with awe. "So… Who gets it?”


"Ok," Mom said, pulling out the tray of cookies out of the over. "They're done!" Instantly the smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the room, making all of our mouths water. Mom dumped them onto two plates and brought them over to where we sat. "Sixty cookies for the hungry children!" Yes, you heard that right. Mom made _sixty _cookies for us. She said it was no problem since she was bored and had time on her hands.

The moment the plates were on the table, we all pounced. "Ohhh, Mom you are the greatest cook _ever._" I said in between cookies. She laughed. "Thank you, Max." "Yea, Dr. M!" Iggy said happily. "I _have _to know your secret." Mom shook her head laughing, and left us, going into the living room.

Finally, after about five minutes, almost all of the cookies were gone. Except for one.

There it sat, right in the middle of the plate, taunting us all with it's great deliciousness. "The last cookie." Fang said, his voice filled with awe. "Wait – There's only one cookie left?!" Iggy asked, sounding panicked. Ella nodded, then a moment later she said, "Yeah." I licked my lips. "So… Who gets it?" Angel asked, her sweet voice sounding hypnotized.

A chorus of "Me!" circulated around the kitchen table. We all glared at each other. I stood up. "Look, this is a serious situation. We all want the cookie. But only one of us can have the cookie. I say I get it because I'm the leader." I made a dive for it, which triggered a full on war between us. We were all instantly fighting each other: Iggy and Gazzy were punching each other, Nudge and Angel were wrestling each other, Fang and Ella were yelling and hitting each other, Total was biting my ankle.

"I'm the blind guy! I deserve it!"

"No, I want it! I'm the youngest, so I should get it!"

"I'm the most hungry, let me have it!"

"I love cookies the most, so I should get to eat it!"

I managed to get Total off of me, and pushed Nudge out of my way as she tried to get the cookie. I reached for it, so close that my fingers were brushing the tip of the cookie, when suddenly someone tackled me to the ground.

I looked up to see that it was Angel, who had a devious little smile on her face. "Sorry Max," She said. "But a cookie is a cookie." She jumped up and made a dive for the table, but then I saw Fang pick her up and throw her across the room, making her hit the wall.

He laughed – yes, _laughed – _and took the cookie.

_Oh, God!_

I immediately jumped up. "Fang!" I screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all looked at Fang. I held out my hand to him. "Fang, give me the cookie." He shook his head, and held the cookie close to his chest. I swallowed, hard. "Fang," I said again. "Don't make me hurt you. It's not that hard. _Give me the cookie._" He shook his head again, looking determined.

Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to do. "Fang," I said in a sweet voice. "Can I have the cookie, please?" I batted my eyelashes at him. "I, uh, I-" He now looked nervous, and was actually shaking. "Please?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Um, I, uh, well Max, I-" I stepped even closer to him, so close that I could kiss him if I wanted to.

Which is exactly what I did.

Like I said, desperate times called for desperate measures.

It wasn't anything special, just a quick kiss on the lips, but it was enough. Fang smiled, looking happier than he had ever been. "Can I have the cookie now, Fang?" He nodded and handed it over to me.

_Yes!_

During the entire thing, everyone had been quiet, up until I got the cookie.

They were all yelling at me, asking for the cookie. "Max, Max please give it to me!" "No, Max, let me have it!" "Max, you love me, don't you?!" I saw Ella running at me out of the corner of my eye, and jumped up just in time. Instead of hitting me, she crashed into Iggy.

I stuck to the ceiling, laughing. "It's my cookie now!"

And it would have been if Gazzy hadn't realized that he had wings and jumped up and hit it out of my hand.

The cookie went flying through the air. "NO!!" We all screamed, watching as the beloved cookie began to fall. It seemed as though we were frozen in time; none of us moved, none of us said a thing; we all just watched as the cookie fell and met its sad fate.

Well, almost.

Instead of falling and hitting the ground and shattering to little delicious cookie pieces, Mom walked in and caught it.

She looked at it, then at us. Then she shook her head slowly, and turned away, mumbling something along the lines of "…Too much sugar…"

We all stared in shock after her for a moment, then we came to our senses. I fly back down, landing next to Fang.

We all looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we almost killed each other for a cookie!" Ella said, tears in her eyes.

"Well," I said, smiling. "Mom's cookies _are _to die for."


End file.
